Original Home Video Releases
List of Individual Discs of Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT. Dragon Ball Individual Discs Released in North America Emperor Pilaf Saga Consisting of six volumes, the "Emperor Pilaf Saga" was dubbed by FUNimation Entertainment in association with BLT Productions and The Ocean Group. It was released on VHS, with each volume containing two episodes from the ''Dragon Ball'' anime, with the exception of the sixth volume that contained three episodes. After these thirteen episodes were done, the dubbing was canceled. Sogv1.jpg|Volume 1: Secret of the Dragon Balls Sogv2.jpg|Volume 2: The Nimbus Cloud of Roshi Sogv3.jpg|Volume 3: Yamcha the Desert Bandit Sogv4.jpg|Volume 4: The Ox-King on Fire Mountain Sogv5.jpg|Volume 5: Boss Rabbit's Magic Touch Sogv6.jpg|Volume 6: The Legend of Goku The Goku Saga Released in North America in 2000 for DVD, the "Goku Saga" boxed set contains the first 13 episodes of Dragon Ball in English plus the first movie, Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies. It is apparently a boxed set version of the thirteen previously-mentioned "Emperor Pilaf Saga" VHS episodes. Saga of Goku V1.PNG|The Goku Saga Volume 1 Saga of Goku V2.PNG|The Goku Saga Volume 2 Released in Australia The Goku Saga The first volume was released only in Australia with the English dub, uncut with the first Dragon Ball movie, edited and in English. Tournament Saga The second volume was released in 2003 featuring the Tournament Saga in two discs. Contains episodes 14-28. Red Ribbon Army Saga The third volume was released in February 2003 featuring the Red Ribbon Army Saga. Contains episodes 29-45. General Blue Saga The fourth volume released in September 2003 featuring The General Blue. Contains episodes 46-57. Commander Red Saga The fifth volume released in November 2003 featuring the Commander Red Saga. Contains episodes 58-67. Fortuneteller Baba Saga The sixth volume released in March 2004 featuring the Fortuneteller Baba Saga. Contains episodes 68-83. Tien Shinhan Saga The seventh volume released in September 2004 featuring the Tien Shinhan Saga. Contains episodes 84-101. King Piccolo Saga The 8.1 volume released in March 2003 featuring the part 1 of the King Piccolo Saga. Contains episodes 102-111 The 8.2 volume released in June 2003 featuring the part 2 of the King Piccolo Saga. Contains episodes 112-122. Piccolo Jr. Saga The 9.1 volume released in July 2003 featuring the part 1 of the Piccolo Jr. Saga. Contains episodes 123-137. The Final volume released in July 2003 featuring the part 2 of the Piccolo Jr. Saga. Contains episodes 138-153. The saga of goku.jpg|Goku Saga DVD (Episodes 1-13) Sem título0.jpg|Tournament Saga Sem título1.jpg|Red Ribbon Army Saga Sem título2.jpg|General Blue Saga Sem título3.jpg|Commander Red Saga Sem título4.jpg|Fortuneteller Baba Saga Sem título5.jpg|Tien Shinhan Saga Sem título6.jpg|King Piccolo Saga part 1 Sem título7.jpg|King Piccolo Saga part 2 Sem título8.jpg|Piccolo Jr. Saga part 1 Sem título9.jpg|Piccolo Jr. Saga part 2 Dragon Ball Z Individual Discs (FUNimation, as distributed by Pioneer) Released in 1999 and finished in 2005, these discs were distributed by Pioneer and dubbed by FUNimation. The DVD Sets had the edited versions until the third series been released. Released Volumes Series #1 *''TV Series Volume #1 Arrival'' (1-4) *''TV Series Volume #2 The Saiyans'' (5-7) *''TV Series Volume #3 Snake Way'' (8-10) *''TV Series Volume #4 Pendulum Room'' (11-13) *''TV Series Volume #5 Doom'' (14-16) *''TV Series Volume #6 Immortals'' (17-19) *''TV Series Volume #7 Destruction'' (20-22) *''TV Series Volume #8 Showdown'' (23-25) DBZ1 Arrival.PNG|Arrival DBZ2 The Saiyans.PNG|The Saiyans DBZ3 Snake Way.PNG|Snake Way DBZ4 Pendulum Room.PNG|Pendulum Room DBZ5 Doom.PNG|Doom DBZ6 Immortals.PNG|Immortals DBZ7 Destruction.PNG|Destruction DBZ8 Showdown.PNG|Showdown Series #2 *''TV Series Volume #9 Departure'' (26-28) *''TV Series Volume #10 Rebirth'' (29-31) *''TV Series Volume #11 Namek'' (32-34) *''TV Series Volume #12 Betrayal'' (35-37) *''TV Series Volume #13 Collision'' (38-40) *''TV Series Volume #14 Quest'' (41-43) *''TV Series Volume #15 Trouble'' (44-46) *''TV Series Volume #16 The Ginyu Force'' (47-49) *''TV Series Volume #17 Super Saiyan?!'' (50-53) DBZ9 Departure.PNG|Departure DBZ10 Rebirth.PNG|Rebirth DBZ11 Namek.PNG|Namek DBZ12 Betrayal.PNG|Betrayal DBZ13 Collision.PNG|Collision DBZ14 Quest.PNG|Quest DBZ15 Trouble.PNG|Trouble DBZ16 The Ginyu Force.PNG|The Ginyu Force DBZ17 Super Saiyan.PNG|Super Saiyan?! Series #3 *''TV Series Volume #18 Captain Ginyu: Assault'' (54-56) *''TV Series Volume #19 Captain Ginyu: Double Cross'' (57-60) :Note: The third series had the uncut and redone audio track. DBZ18 Captain Ginyu - Assault.PNG|Captain Ginyu - Assault DBZ19 Captain Ginyu - Double Cross.PNG|Captain Ginyu - Double Cross Series #4 *''TV Series Volume #20 Frieza - The Summoning'' (61-63) *''TV Series Volume #21 Frieza - Transformation'' (64-66) *''TV Series Volume #22 Frieza - Revealed'' (67-69) *''TV Series Volume #23 Frieza - Death of a Prince'' (70-72) *''TV Series Volume #24 Frieza - Clash'' (73-75) *''TV Series Volume #25 Frieza - Desperation'' (76-78) *''TV Series Volume #26 Frieza - Super Saiyan Goku'' (79-82) *''TV Series Volume #27 Frieza - Eleventh Hour'' (83-85) *''TV Series Volume #28 Frieza - Fall of a Tyrant'' (86-88) *''TV Series Volume #29 Frieza - Namek's End'' (89-92) 20 Frieza - The Summoning.PNG|The Summoning 21 Frieza - Transformation.PNG|Transformation 22 Frieza - Revealed.PNG|Revealed 23 Frieza - Death of a Prince.PNG|Death of a Prince 24 Frieza - Clash.PNG|Clash 25 Frieza - Desperation.PNG|Desperation 26 Frieza - Super Saiyan Goku.PNG|Super Saiyan Goku 27 Frieza - Eleventh Hour.PNG|Eleventh Hour 28 Frieza - Fall of a Tyrant.PNG|Fall of a Tyrant 29 Frieza - Namek's End.PNG|Namek's End Series #5 *''TV Series Volume #30 Garlic Jr. - Black Water Mist'' (93-95) *''TV Series Volume #31 Garlic Jr. - Sacred Water'' (96-98) *''TV Series Volume #32 Garlic Jr. - Vanquished'' (99-102) 30 Garlic Jr. - Black Water Mist.PNG|Black Water Mist 31 Garlic Jr. - Sacred Water.PNG|Sacred Water 32 Garlic Jr. - Vanquished.PNG|Vanquished Series #6 *''TV Series Volume #33 (Version 1) Trunks - Mysterious Youth'' (103-105) *''TV Series Volume #33 (Version 2) Trunks - Mysterious Youth'' (103-105) *''TV Series Volume #34 (Version 1) Trunks - Prelude to Terror'' (106-108) *''TV Series Volume #34 (Version 2) Trunks - Prelude to Terror'' (106-110) 33 Trunks - Mysterious Youth.PNG|Mysterious Youth 34 Trunks - Prelude to Terror.PNG|Prelude to Terror Series #7 *''TV Series Volume #35 Androids - Invasion'' (111-114) *''TV Series Volume #36 Androids - Dr. Gero'' (115-117) *''TV Series Volume #37 Androids - Assassins'' (118-120) *''TV Series Volume #38 Androids - Invincible'' (121-124) 35 Androids - Invasion.PNG|Invasion 36 Androids - DrGero.PNG|Dr. Gero 37 Androids - Assassins.PNG|Assassins 38 Androids - Invincible.PNG|Invincible Series #8 *''TV Series Volume #39 Imperfect Cell - Encounter'' (125-127) *''TV Series Volume #40 Imperfect Cell - Discovery'' (128-130) *''TV Series Volume #41 Imperfect Cell - Race Against Time'' (131-133) *''TV Series Volume #42 Imperfect Cell - 17's End'' (134-137) 39 Imperfect Cell - Discovery.PNG|Discovery 40 Imperfect Cell - Encounter.PNG|Encounter 41 Imperfect Cell - Race Against Time.PNG|Race Against Time 42 Imperfect Cell - 17's End.PNG|17's End Series #9 *''TV Series Volume #43 Perfect Cell - Hunt for 18'' (138-140) *''TV Series Volume #44 Perfect Cell - Temptation'' (141-143) *''TV Series Volume #45 Perfect Cell - Perfection'' (144-146) *''TV Series Volume #46 Perfect Cell - Unstoppable'' (147-150) 43 Perfect Cell - Hunt for 18.PNG|Hunt for 18 44 Perfect Cell - Temptation.PNG|Temptation 45 Perfect Cell - Perfection.PNG|Perfection 46 Perfect Cell - Unstoppable.PNG|Unstoppable Series #10 *''TV Series Volume #47 Cell Games - Ultimatum'' (151-153) *''TV Series Volume #48 Cell Games - A Moment's Peace'' (154-156) *''TV Series Volume #49 Cell Games - Guardian's Return'' (157-159) *''TV Series Volume #50 Cell Games - The Games Begin'' (160-162) *''TV Series Volume #51 Cell Games - Surrender'' (163-165) *''TV Series Volume #52 Cell Games - Earth's Last Hope'' (166-169) *''TV Series Volume #53 Cell Games - Awakening'' (170-172) *''TV Series Volume #54 Cell Games - Sacrifice'' (173-176) *''TV Series Volume #55 Cell Games - Nightmare End's'' (177-180) 47 Cell Games - Ultimatum.PNG|Ultimatum 48 Cell Games - A Moment's Peace.PNG|A Moment's Peace 49 Cell Games - Guardian's Return.PNG|Guardian's Return 50 Cell Games - The Games Begin.PNG|The Games Begin 51 Cell Games - Surrender.PNG|Surrender 52 Cell Games - Earth's Last Hope.PNG|Earth's Last Hope 53 Cell Games - Awakening.PNG|Awakening 54 Cell Games - Sacrifice.PNG|Sacrifice 55 Cell Games - Nightmare's End.PNG|Nightmare's End Series #11 *''TV Series Volume #56 Great Saiyaman - Opening Ceremony'' (181-184) *''TV Series Volume #57 Great Saiyaman - Final Round'' (185-187) *''TV Series Volume #58 Great Saiyaman - Gohan's Secret'' (188-190) *''TV Series Volume #59 Great Saiyaman - Declaration'' (191-193) *''TV Series Volume #60 Great Saiyaman - Crash Course'' (194-196) 56 Great Saiyaman - Opening Ceremony.PNG|Opening Ceremony 57 Great Saiyaman - Final Round.PNG|Final Round 58 Great Saiyaman - Gohan's Secret.PNG|Gohan's Secret 59 Great Saiyaman - Declaration.PNG|Declaration 60 Great Saiyaman - Crash Course.PNG|Crash Course Series #12 *''TV Series Volume #61 World Tournament - Junior Division'' (197-199) *''TV Series Volume #62 World Tournament - The Draw'' (200-202) *''TV Series Volume #63 World Tournament - Black Out''(203-206) 61 World Tournament - Juinor Division.PNG|Junior Division 62 World Tournament - The Draw.PNG|The Draw 63 World Tournament - Black Out.PNG|Black Out Series #13 *''TV Series Volume #64 Babidi - Descents'' (207-209) *''TV Series Volume #65 Babidi - Battle Royale'' (210-212) *''TV Series Volume #66 Babidi - The Dark Prince Return's'' (213-215) *''TV Series Volume #67 Babidi - Rivals'' (216-218) 64 Babidi - Descent.PNG|Descent 65 Babidi - Battle Royale.PNG|Battle Royale 66 Babidi - The Dark Prince Returns.PNG|The Dark Prince Returns 67 Babidi - Rivals.PNG|Rivals Series #14 *''TV Series Volume #68 Majin Buu - The Hatching'' (217-219) *''TV Series Volume #69 Majin Buu - Atonement'' (220-222) *''TV Series Volume #70 Majin Buu - Revival'' (223-225) *''TV Series Volume #71 Majin Buu - Tactics'' (226-228) *''TV Series Volume #72 Majin Buu - Defiance'' (229-231) *''TV Series Volume #73 Majin Buu - A Hero's Farewell'' (232-234) *''TV Series Volume #74 Majin Buu - Emergence'' (235-238) 68 Majin Buu - The Hatching.PNG|The Hatching 69 Majin Buu - Atonement.PNG|Atonement 70 Majin Buu - Revival.PNG|Revival 71 Majin Buu - Tactics.PNG|Tactics 72 Majin Buu - Defiance.PNG|Defiance 73 Majin Buu - A Hero's Farewell.PNG|A Hero's Farewell 74 Majin Buu - Emergence.PNG|Emergence Series #15 *''TV Series Volume #75 Fusion - Evil Buu'' (239-241) *''TV Series Volume #76 Fusion - Play For Time'' (242-244) *''TV Series Volume #77 Fusion - Losing Battle'' (245-247) *''TV Series Volume #78 Fusion - Ambush'' (248-250) *''TV Series Volume #79 Fusion - Hope Returns'' (251-253) *''TV Series Volume #80 Fusion - The Last Saiyan'' (254-256) *''TV Series Volume #81 Fusion - Internal Struggle'' (257-259) 75 Fusion - Evil Buu.PNG|Evil Buu 76 Fusion - Play For Time.PNG|Play For Time 77 Fusion - Losing Battle.PNG|Losing Battle 78 Fusion - Ambush.PNG|Ambush 79 Fusion - Hope Returns.PNG|Hope Returns 80 Fusion - The Last Saiyan.PNG|The Last Saiyan 81 Fusion - Internal Struggle.PNG|Internal Struggle Series #16 *''TV Series Volume #82 Kid Buu - Regression'' (261-263) *''TV Series Volume #83 Kid Buu - Saiyan Pride'' (264-266) *''TV Series Volume #84 Kid Buu - Vegeta's Plea'' (267-269) *''TV Series Volume #85 Kid Buu - The Price of Victory'' (270-272) *''TV Series Volume #86 Kid Buu - A New Beginning'' (273-276) 81 Kid Buu - Regression.PNG|Regression 82 Kid Buu - Saiyan Pride.PNG|Saiyan Pride 83 Kid Buu - Vegeta's Plea.PNG|Vegeta's Plea 84 Kid Buu - The Price of Victory.PNG|The Price of Victory 85 Kid Buu - A New Beginning.PNG|A New Beginning Boxed Sets Boxed sets were also released by Pioneer, which contained the previously-mentioned Volumes. Boxed Set I, released in VHS and DVD format, contained Volumes 1-25 and includes the Saiyan Saga. Boxed Set II, released in VHS and DVD format, contained Volumes 26-53 and spanned the Namek Saga. Boxed Set III was released in VHS format and revolved around the Frieza Saga. The VHS packaging featured a front cover image as well as side flap images and a compilation image, which is combined through the numerous volumes in each VHS set. In 2013, after a lengthy hiatus, an announcement unveiled that the first 53 episodes of the originally broadcast version would be released in one box set entitled Dragon Ball Z: Rock the Dragon Edition. Pioneer Boxed Set I VHS.PNG|VHS Boxed Set I; The Saiyan Conflict SaiyanSagaboxart.PNG|VHS Boxed Set I; The Saiyan Conflict complete cover, side arts, and compilation image Pioneer Boxed Set I DVD.PNG|DVD Boxed Set I; The Saiyan Conflict Pioneer Boxed Set II VHS.PNG|VHS Boxed Set II; The Namek Saga NamekSagaboxart.PNG|VHS Boxed Set II; The Namek Saga complete cover, side arts, and compilation image Pioneer Boxed Set II DVD.PNG|DVD Boxed Set II; The Namek Saga Pioneer Boxed Set III VHS.PNG|VHS Boxed Set III; The Frieza Saga FriezaSagaboxartedit.PNG|VHS Box Set III; The Frieza Saga edited version complete cover, side arts, and compilation image FriezaSagaboxartuncut.PNG|VHS Box Set III; The Frieza Saga uncut version complete cover, side arts, and compilation image RocktheDragonEditionbox.jpg|''Dragon Ball Z: Rock the Dragon'' Edition box set cover Blu-ray Season Sets Dragon Ball Z has been adapted to the Blu-ray format in the 2013 and 2014 lineup of re-releases. Released by FUNimation, this series includes the seasons of Dragon Ball Z with the original Shunsuke Kikuchi soundtrack in Blu-ray format, being released for the first time with the original music intact and without any altering to the uncut footage while in Blu-ray format. All volumes come with 4 discs, comprising of a multitude of episodes and compiling each season in one great set. Dragon Ball Z Season 1 was released on Blu-ray on December 31st, 2013. Included in this set is the entire Saiyan Saga, collecting episodes 1-39 of the original run and a total run time of 925 minutes, as well as having Japanese and English language options. Season 2 has a tentative release date of February 18, 2014 and contains the following episodes from the Namek Saga. Season 3 includes the complete Frieza Saga. The packaging features a connective image on the front panel, which combines through the collection of each volume in this Blu-ray set. The following Blu-ray season volumes are expected to be released in 2014. Season1bluray.PNG|Dragon Ball Z Season 1 Blu-ray cover art Season2bluray.PNG|Dragon Ball Z Season 2 Blu-ray cover art Season3bluray.PNG|Dragon Ball Z Season 3 Blu-ray cover art Dragon Ball GT Individual Discs GT *''Dragon Ball GT Vol 1: Affliction'' (16-19) *''Dragon Ball GT Vol 2: Incubation'' (20-22) *''Dragon Ball GT Vol 3: Creation'' (23-25) *''Dragon Ball GT Vol 4: Proliferation'' (26-28) *''Dragon Ball GT Vol 5: Ramifications'' (29-31) *''Dragon Ball GT Vol 6: Preparation'' (32-34) *''Dragon Ball GT Vol 7: Annihilation'' (35-37) *''Dragon Ball GT Vol 8: Salvation'' (38-40) *''Dragon Ball GT Vol 9: Calculations'' (41-44) *''Dragon Ball GT Vol 10: Revelations'' (45-47) *''Dragon Ball GT Vol 11: Evolution'' (48-51) *''Dragon Ball GT Vol 12: Revolution'' (52-54) *''Dragon Ball GT Vol 13: Realization'' (55-57) *''Dragon Ball GT Vol 14: Conversion'' (58-60) *''Dragon Ball GT Vol 15: Generations'' (61-64) GT1 Affliction.PNG|Affliction GT2 Incubation.PNG|Incubation GT3 Creation.PNG|Creation GT4 Proliferation.PNG|Proliferation GT5 Ramifications.PNG|Ramifications GT6 Preparation.PNG|Preparation GT7 Annihilation.PNG|Annihilation GT8 Salvation.PNG|Salvation GT9 Calculations.PNG|Calculations GT10 Revelations.PNG|Revelations GT11 Evolution.PNG|Evolution GT12 Revolution.PNG|Revolution GT13 Realization.PNG|Realization GT14 Conversion.PNG|Conversion GT15 Generations.PNG|Generations Lost Episodes *''Dragon Ball GT The Lost Episodes Vol 1: Reaction'' (1-3) *''Dragon Ball GT The Lost Episodes Vol 2: Rejection'' (4-6) *''Dragon Ball GT The Lost Episodes Vol 3: Ruination'' (7-9) *''Dragon Ball GT The Lost Episodes Vol 4: Conviction'' (10-12) *''Dragon Ball GT The Lost Episodes Vol 5: Activation'' (13-15) GT Lost 1 Reaction.PNG|Reaction GT Lost 2 Rejection.PNG|Rejection GT Lost 3 Ruination.PNG|Ruination GT Lost 4 Conviction.PNG|Conviction GT Lost 5 Activation.PNG|Activation Movies *''Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy'' Category:Dragon Ball media Category:DVD Category:Merchandise Category:VHS